


Hit and Run

by EvilInTheNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilInTheNight/pseuds/EvilInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the damage is done…and his heart is left with a certain archer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He runs away just because he can

He just wants to see the archer.

The nurse has told him again and again that he shouldn’t leave his bed, but he feels as good as new. He couldn’t even tell which part is his own skin and flesh, and which is the living tissue Dr. Helen Cho used on him.

But he has to see Clint, the one who insisted on bringing him back even though he was…dead.

Cho told him he lost huge amount of blood, and one of the bullets was stuck in his heart. His heart stopped and he wasn’t breathing anymore. For a very long time, he had no signs of life. But Clint managed to get him back so that Cho could fix his body, and Wanda kind of “brought back his soul”, which is actually hours of simulating his brain with magic until it responded.

“You had been dead for more than 48 hours, which means I am now older than you.”

Those are his sister’s exact words, and they all know it wouldn’t be possible if Clint has left his body in Sokovia.

Wanda told him Clint did come to see him, both when he was still “dead” and in a coma. But Pietro hasn’t seen him since he woke up.

The urge grows until he couldn’t take it anymore. He just needs to take a look at Clint, when everyone is asleep so no one would scold him for taking a walk.

In a second, he is standing before the older man, watching him.

Pietro has to admit, this is a little bit creepy, watching some other guy sleeps. What do they say about people when they are asleep? Peaceful. He watches Clint’s face closely, taking everything in how the lines between his brows relax, his mouth slightly opens, his chest raising and falling, and the faint light that casts shadows on his face. He doesn’t know this Clint: the man without the worries and the responsibilities.

He remembers how Clint took an injured kid into his arms and turned around, shielding him with his own body. Pietro saw everything in slow motion: the archer closed his eyes as he turned around, but before that, there was determination in his eyes. It was that moment that he decided to do something noble: sacrificing himself, just as Clint would for the kid. And of course, Clint didn’t see that coming.

Then Clint’s eyes open, locking with Pietro’s. There isn’t confusion in his eyes; he is just looking, the way Pietro has been looking at Clint for the past few minutes. For a while they just look at each other, _Oh God this is so stupid_ Pietro thinks, then Clint sat up, and his lips move as if he is about to speak.

_No, he can’t do this. Say anything and I am doomed._

This startles Pietro, and he is working on a solution to _not let Clint lecture him_ , but his action gets ahead of his brain. Pietro leans in, and he kisses Clint on the lips.

Their lips press together, and Pietro is scared as fuck; He doesn’t know what to do. So he shuts his eyes, and their foreheads touches, and _fuck_ he could feel Clint _breathing on him_.

Then the archer takes charge.

He darts out his tongue, and Pietro parts his lips, giving him access. Clint is tasting him, and he is letting this happen. Pietro doesn’t dare to close his eyes. He feels Clint’s arms around him, pulling him closer, and his head is spinning. He grabs Clint’s shirt because he needs something solid to hold on to.

When they pull apart, Pietro looks into Clint’s eyes and he sees lust and confusion. Pietro feels the need to explain, and apologize, for whatever he has done to make this situation the top three awkward moments in his life.

_I just watched a man when he was asleep, kiss him when he wakes up, and let him take the lead._

"Clint..."

"I..."

And Pietro knows he couldn't do this. All the words in his head that he wanted to say to Clint has turned into one word: "Run."

So he does.

And the next thing the archer knows is that the door is opened, the kid is gone, and he can still taste Pietro on his lips.

He runs out of his room, and the kid is nowhere to be seen. He turns around and faces a startled Wanda, a red ball of light floating above her palm. “Of course you are here.”Clint rolls his eyes. “What did you do to my brother?” Wanda asks, and Clint shuts his eyes. _Really, he has to tell the witch that he has been kissed by her brother?_

“Oh my God, it wasn’t you.” Wanda’s eyes widens, and Clint thinks, _Damn it, now she knows._


	2. And he refuses to be left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Clint has to clean up the mess. That's the responsibility of being the older one in a relationship, isn't it? A little bit of Natasha/Bruce here, and friendship between Nat and Cap.

“I have to look for my brother, and I am not coming back without him.”

Natasha narrows her eyes and turns to Steve. “She needs to start her training as soon as possible. With the Hulk gone and Thor back in Asgard, we are just…short-handed.”

“I thought Pietro was happy here?” Steve frowns. “Did he tell you why he has to leave?” “No.” Wanda says as she eyes Clint, and the archer avoids her gaze. “I didn’t know until he left.” Clint sighs in silent. _Thank God she didn’t just tell everyone what happened._

“As important as the training is, it is only fair to let Wanda look for Pietro.” The Vision speaks up, and Wanda looks at him gratefully. “She can probably find Pietro faster than anyone else with the help of magic.”

“True.” Tony who has been playing with his phone all this time agrees, “But Wanda, can you tell the exact location of Pietro?”

“No.” Wanda sighs. “It has been difficult to track him down. I have tried a few times, but I only get a vague location or worse, a direction only. Hopefully things will get better when he slows down and thinks about me. That way I could make a two way connection work, and maybe even convince him to come back.”

“Then all is settled.” Tony crosses his legs and throws the phone on the table. “Wanda, you start training with Nat today. Clint, you go and bring the boy back.”

Suddenly all eyes turn to Clint, and he yelps in desperation. “You told him, Wanda?” “Relax, Hawkeye. Surveillance camera.” Tony points to the one in the room and clears his throat, leaving an embarrassed Clint Barton who would love to run away just like Pietro did. “And…here we have the exact location of where Pietro is.” Tony taps on his phone and a small projection appears, showing a blue dot moving on the map of America. “He is currently in…Georgia.”

“Wait, Stark, you are tracking us?” Wanda glares at Tony accusingly and he shrugs. “Not me, but someone who calls himself Baron Wolfgang von Strucker did. I just happened to find that he was tracking you two when you joined our side, so I cut off his end, connected it to mine, and got his location. Oh, and you don’t have to thank me.” “Stop it, Stark.”

Clint isn’t paying attention to Tony and Wanda’s conversation. _He’s in Georgia._ At least now he has a place, somewhere to start with, and he will find Pietro so that they can finish whatever the kid has started. His heart flutters at the thought of seeing Pietro again.

“…So, 0900 today, quinjet ready on the rooftop. Get the boy, Hawkeye.” Tony smirks as his little jeux de mots*.

“…I have to pack.” Clint leaves his seat quickly, nearly knocks the chair over, and he hears a rather confused Steve asks, “But why does it have to be Clint? Couldn’t Wanda do it?”

“She has trainings.” Natasha says with a smirk, and Tony laughs. “And that, my friend, is why you haven’t got a girlfriend since WWII.”

 

= = = =

 

“Natasha.” Steve knocks on the opened door of the training room, and Natasha doesn’t turn around. “Wanda’s training session starts in ten minutes.” she looks over her shoulder and smiles at Steve. “And I have no idea what I should do.”

“Um…I’m sure you would know what to do, but I think now you should go pack your things.” Steve looks at his watch, “You have about ten minutes to get on the quinjet.”

“Wait, I have to go with Clint?” Natasha flicks her red hair behind her shoulder and asks. “It’s not for Pietro. You are going to find Bruce Banner.” Steve says, and he notices how Natasha’s eyes lit up at the name, but the flames soon die.

“You know I can’t. I have my duty, and if I left for Bruce who is going to take care of Wanda?” Natasha says, “I can’t leave the mess unattended. He could run away and I understand, he has his problems, and he…he will return once he finds a way out. Right now I just have to focus on Wanda.”

“Well, I don’t know if you think I can handle this, but I got myself an assistant.” Vision walks in and nods to Natasha as Steve speaks. “I think I may know a few ways to help Miss Maximoff. What she needs is to learn how to control all the knowledge she possesses. It might take some time, but we can figure this out together.”

Natasha looks at the Vision, then back to Steve Rogers, and cracks a smile. “You really come prepared, don’t you?” “I just want you to have the chance to go after the one you love, like Clint. And as you have said, we are a little bit short-handed. We could really use Bruce Banner’s help.” Steve smiles kindly at her. “What about you, solider, don’t you want the chance for yourself?”

“I wanted it a long time ago, when Bucky was believed to be dead.” Steve said, “Now that I know he is alive and probably well, I think I should stay out of his business.”

“Thank you, Captain.” She kisses him on the cheek and marches out of the training room. She would race Hawkeye home and see who brings their любовник* back first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeux de mots: word games in French  
> любовник: lover (male) in Russian
> 
> Okay, guys, so I think this will be a journey for Clint to throw Pietro in his quinjet. I ain't going to focus much on Tasha and Bruce Banner since I know so little about them, but sure I will still mention them.


	3. On his way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way to Georgia, Clint rethinks that night's event and asks himself why he kissed the boy.

_What is it that made them kissed?_ Clint has asked himself the same question over and over again while he is on his way to Georgia.That night’s event has been replaying non-stop in his head. The lips of Pietro, the stubble on his chin, the frightened look in his blue eyes.

Clint doesn’t know how long Pietro stood there and watched him sleep. True, Clint has spent more time with Pietro compare to other Avengers, and he carried Pietro home when everyone thought he was dead. He guesses he just never expected the boy to be so attached to him.

Okay, so this justified the boy’s part. What about himself?

Seriously, the boy has him beaten. With a good plan and his bow in hand, Clint could pretty much take down anyone in the world (He hopes Natasha doesn't hear about this). Except Pietro. His speed, faster than any arrow Clint owns, made him an impossible target.

He didn’t even think about Pietro during the war, because that boy can take pretty good care of himself. With his super-speed, he is just impossible to kill, right?

But that doesn’t mean Clint doesn’t care.

The moment he turned around and saw Pietro standing in front of him, arms hold out, blood from his wound soaked up by his clothes, it was as if a little bit of the sky has collapsed and landed right on him.

_“You didn’t see that coming?”_

This is the joke between them, yes, but did Pietro have to rub it in his face?

He was damn right. Clint definitely didn’t see that coming.

Pietro fell to the ground and his eyes were wide opened.

Clint didn’t take care of the boy, didn’t protect him, and thought Pietro didn’t need him. Yet Pietro was there to save his life. And that was the moment Clint realized he wasn’t okay with Pietro being dead, especially not for him.

He didn’t know they could bring Pietro back. He just wanted to carry him home, and…make it up to him, in this shitty yet the only way he could. Then Wanda and Helen gave him hope.

He stayed with Pietro throughout the whole thing, the surgery and when he was in a coma, because he could finally be there for Pietro.

 _“He is going to wake up any moment from now.”_ Helen says to him and Wanda, and Clint walked out of the door, back to his room, then collapsed on his bed.

That night, Pietro stood before his bed, and Clint had to tell him he was sorry for what happened. The kiss happened, and Clint was caught off guard. He didn’t know Pietro thought of him that way. But the kiss was hot and frantic, until the poor boy freaked out and pulled away.

_“Clint…”_

_“I…”_

He wanted to tell Pietro that it didn’t matter, and he was sorry for thinking that he didn’t need him during the war. He should have made sure Pietro was safe. And he wanted Pietro to know how glad he was when Helen said they could bring him back. Pietro ran away, of course. _Why should he give Clint a chance to speak?_

Clint looks at the blue dot on the map again. Pietro is now in Florida, and he is heading southward. “Mr. Maximoff may be heading to Miami, according to his current direction.” The AI with a cool female voice says.

“Miami.” Clint smiles as he redirects the quinjet. I will meet you there, Pietro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news: Originally I was planning on writing their first encounter in Miami but I got carried away and began writing this long backstory thing.  
> Good news: I may write one more chapter today.


	4. Hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see each other in Miami. Only one runs away too fast. Damn it, Hawkeye, maybe next time you should hold him tight before he sees your face.

Pietro slows down when he sets his foot on Miami, believing he is far enough from the Avengers. Running gives him time to think about what he has done. He likes the archer a lot, enough to give up his life for him. The thought is scary, yes, and it makes his heart beats faster than ever. He needs to stay away from Clint for a while, until Pietro gets his head back and won’t jump in front of him stupidly and take bullets for him.

But if he wants a vacation in Miami, first he has to get rid of his stupid shirt.

Pietro reappears on the same spot a second later, wearing a tropical straw head that hides his signature silver hair, a white linen shirt pairs with khaki shorts. His blue eyes hide behind a pair of sunglasses. _He might be a coward who runs away, but at least he will have fun and do it in style._

He thinks he is starting to fall in love with Miami. Holidays, parties, these are the luxuries he has never had in his life. There is the South Beach with white sand, sunshine, and salty breeze from the sea. Sokovia has always been grayish in his memory. It is as if he just walked into a colored movie from a black and white one.

And then, there’s the part where he has left all his problems behind.

Pietro spends his day on the beach, flirting in Spanish with girls and boys, and by sunset he has made himself a few friends, one of them is generous enough to invite him to a party at the bar.

 

= = = =

 

Clint swears Pietro is in the same city as he is. He strolled along the beach for three times and looked for the Sokovian. The map told him that he is so closed to Pietro now…but damn it he couldn’t see anyone with silvery hair. Walking down the Ocean Drive, the sensor suddenly beeps and it can only mean one thing: Pietro is near. Clint looks around, spots the closest bar and walks in.

The music in the bar is too loud, the disco lights are blinding, but he could easily spot the boy who is swallowed up by the crowd, dancing to the remix of 70’s hits, his body collides with other hot, sweaty bodies on the dance floor. Pietro is laughing, and Clint can hear it even though he is standing by the entrance.

He has never seen Pietro like this before, so free and almost reckless, and there are sparks in his eyes. He’s more alive than he has ever been. And then Pietro turns around.

 

= = = =

 

Spotting Clint at the bar nearly give Pietro a heart attack. _How the hell does he know…_ Nevermind. He needs to get out of here now. Pietro is just not ready to face Clint. But maybe the archer could use a little bit of teasing. He smirks at Clint as he slowly turns away, and vanishes in thin air.

“Damn it!” Clint curses as he pushes people out of his way. He rushes to the spot where Pietro was a second ago. "You little brat..."

_If you want to play hide and seek, I’m in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, these two chapters are not exactly long...I am trying to write more.


	5. Time to slow down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro realizes he has been doing this wrong. He needs to talk with Clint, not walk it off. A little bit Wanda/Vision here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wrote about 800 words but forgot to save...so this is the new chapter. Comment and tell me what you think!

"You are telling me that you have met the boy, yet he escaped?" Tony's face shows up on the screen, his brows knotting, but that smile is pure sarcasm. "Yes, Tony, I hate repeating myself." Clint grumbles as he redirects the quinjet once again. Pietro has constantly changed his direction, hoping to ditch Clint, and Clint hasn't got any sleep.

"C'mon, Katniss, from what I've seen, he isn't even going full speed. Maybe I can just send one of my suits to trap the boy inside, you know, fly him back here, and put him on your bed..." "Stop it, Stark! I don't need to hear about your evil plan of getting my brother into Clint's bed!" Wanda's face comes into the picture as she pushes Tony out of the way. “Clint? You have seen Pietro, right?”

“Yes, Wanda, I’m sorry,” Clint sighs, “Shouldn’t have let him slipped away. What about you? Got anything from his head?” “He had a major freak-out yesterday, and hasn’t stopped thinking about you since then.” Wanda answers. “But he seems happier. Maybe a run-away is good for him. All these years he has to take care of me. It’s time to let him take a break from all these responsibilities.”

“You think I should let him go? Be on his own for a few days?” Clint asks, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. “No.” Wanda tilts her head as she thinks. “It will be better if you are there for him. Talk to him, and when he is ready, bring him home, okay?”  
“Okay.” Clint answers. All of a sudden, the boy is his responsibility. He just promised Pietro’s sister to take care of him. But the way Wanda calls the Avengers Headquarter “Home” warms his heart. Maybe he can make Pietro thinks the same, so that he would no longer be running away, but know that there’s a place that he can always stay.

“I know you can be trusted.” Wanda smiles as she lowers her voice. “I looked into your head once…” Clint gasps in horror as Wanda holds her hands up, “I know! I promised! But that was before that…it was when you fell asleep by Pietro’s bed when he was still in a coma.” She winks to the blushing archer, “I know your biggest fear.”  
“Umm…I guess I should take that as a compliment?”

“I hope you guys realize that talking in a lower voice doesn’t mean I can’t figure out what you are talking about.” Tony calls from across the room. “Shut up, Stark!” Wanda and Clint yell at the same time. “Hey, Clint, you really don’t need my help? Arggggg! Wanda! Stop it!” Clint laughs as an angry Wanda raises her arms, and Tony Stark is in the air, five feet from the ground, screaming hysterically. Then the Vision comes in and gently holds Wanda’s hands in his, calming her down. She releases Tony (who still has a very painful landing) and smiles apologetically to the Vision. Clint is surprised he never noticed what is really going on between these two: he just thought that she is weird and he is patient.

And all he has to do now is to catch up with the kid, then be as patient as he can be. Pietro will come home with him one day.

= = = =

 _How did Clint find out where he is?_ Pietro still hasn’t figure out that bit. He isn’t sure if his sister is powerful enough to track down people, but if Clint can find out where he is, a break on his own may be too much to ask for.

Not that he doesn’t like the archer, or want the archer here. Pietro is scared: both because of what he has done and what Clint has done. He kissed Clint and Clint kissed him back. Pietro looks like both the creepiest stalker walking on earth and the silliest kid with a crush on a much older man. He just needs to walk it off and figure out things on his own, yet the memories and feelings are haunting him.

But now he knows that Clint cares. First he kissed him back, then he chased him all the way to Miami.  
That must mean something, right?

And that’s the moment Pietro realize he has been doing this wrong. He doesn’t need to think: he has made himself pretty clear that he likes the archer. What he really, really needs is to hear that from Clint.

They need to talk.  
Pietro stops in the middle of the highway and looks around. No so far, there’s a sign that reads “California”.

“See you in Cali, Clint.” Pietro looks up at the sky and smiles. Once again, he takes off, knowing that Clint would be following him, and he is more than okay with that.


	6. This time he will make him stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop running. Pietro says to himself. And it is the scariest thing he has ever heard.

“You are here by yourself?” Some guy sits down right next to him winks at him suggestively. “Um…actually I’m with a friend.” Pietro says as he glances at the entrance. He has been staying in the same place for the whole day, hoping that Clint will get the hint: he is waiting.

What happened in Miami wasn’t an accident, and that means Clint is tracking him, with the help of his sister or Stark’s technology. And since Clint can catch up with him in Miami in about a day, Pietro is guessing that he will be here…

 _Now_.

Pietro's stomach does a little flip as he stares up at Clint. He looks less angry then yesterday when he found Pietro in the bar. _Calm down, you are not going to run away like a kid this time._ “There you are,” he smiles at the archer then turns to look at the guy sitting next to him apologetically _(without meaning it)_ , “Do you mind…Oh.”

Pietro’s question ends with a stupid “Oh” because Clint has pulled him up from his seat and holds him in his arms. Clint’s lips are pressed against his ear and he could hear his heart pounding. “You were a patient who took a dozen bullets and was out for days, then woke up and ran across the states for two days. Have any idea how crazy that sounds?” “You miss the part where I was a creepy stalker and jumped on you.” Pietro mumbles. Clint pulls away, but still holding Pietro wrists in his hands. “Yeah, and about that…we need to talk.”

Maybe Clint’s eyes turn darker because he is getting serious, but Pietro is sensing something else. “…Okay?”

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

= = = =

 

“Promise me you won’t run away again.”

“…huh?” Pietro is confused as Clint pulls him into a dark, deserted alley, pushing him against the wall and makes him promise not to run away.

“And don’t jump in front of the bullets.” Clint adds, only to make Pietro even more confused.

“Um…I promise?”

“Good.” Clint sighs, “Cuz I haven’t had any sleep for the past 48 hours, and I am not in the mood of lecturing.”

“Wait…I thought…” Pietro’s sentence is cut off because Clint’s mouth has landed on his. _Nevermind_ , he thinks. _Here is kissing at its best._

Clint guesses the 48-hours of sleeplessness have really affected him. He remembers getting a hotel room with Pietro, kissing in the elevator and getting naked. When Clint wakes up the next morning, he couldn't even remember falling asleep.

 

= = = =

 

Clint is awakened by the sunlight. The curtains aren’t completely closed, something _heavy_ is on his chest, and that _something_ is breathing. Clint blinks a few times before opening his eyes. The first thing he sees is white blonde hair reflecting the sunlight. Pietro, all curled up against him, is still asleep. Clint looks at his left hand: he was holding Pietro’s wrist throughout the night. Releasing Pietro’s wrist, he gently strokes the boy’s bare back.

“Clint?” The boy lifts his head and asks sheepishly. “You didn’t run away.” Clint chuckles and pulls him up for a kiss.

“We fell asleep halfway through it.” Pietro looks around and laughs. “So what should we do now?”

“Shower first.” Clint says, pulling Pietro up from the bed, “Then breakfast.”

“Okay, but we are getting room service.” Pietro says. He is more in the mood of staying in bed.

“Fine.” Clint grumbles, planting a kiss on Pietro’s head. _Shit, he is getting more attached to this little brat than he thought he would._

 

= = = =

 

Standing in the light rainfall drizzle from the shower head, Clint and Pietro are facing each other, and Clint feels breathless. He has kissed Pietro before, and he has seen him naked just last night. But not in the light where he can see every detail, how Pietro’s chest rises and falls because he, too, is breathing rapidly.

“I want you.” Pietro says, his voice much smaller than his usual one. “It’s scary…”

“What is?” Clint asks, pushing the wet strands of hair behind Pietro’s ear.

“Wanting to stay instead of running away again.” Pietro isn’t avoiding Clint’s gaze, but he looks lost.

“Then…am I the reason that you want to stay?” Clint asks as his hand slides down Pietro’s back, touching the end of his spine. “I guess… _yes_.” Pietro cries out loud as Clint pushes a finger inside him.

Clint is slowly working his way in, and Pietro can no longer stand on his feet. He is leaning against Clint, his lips kissing the older man’s collar bone. “ _Fuck._ ” His body is flushed against Clint’s, and Clint is supporting his weight, describing to Pietro how tight he feels around his finger, and how much he wants to stretch him wider, just to see how much he can take. But he doesn’t do anything more, just thrusting with that one finger and whispering to Pietro all the things that he wants to do to him.

“Do it.” Pietro moans. The words of Clint are already killing him. Clint is trying to make him beg, and he has succeeded. “Fuck me with your fingers.” As a second finger slide in Pietro gasps, his fingers scratch the back of Clint, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave marks for days. Frustrated, Pietro tries to grab his cock which is already leaking precome, but is stopped by Clint. “Don’t.” He says, pressing their body together so that Pietro can feel Clint’s cock against his stomach. “Either come on my fingers or don’t come at all.” “Shit. I don’t even know you are that kinky.” Pietro inhales deeply as he rides on Clint’s fingers, eager for friction.

“That’s hardly kinky. I’m just…possessive.” Clint says, slowly pressing the bundle of nerves inside Pietro. “And I wouldn’t have to be if you are not so keen on running away.”

Pietro looks gorgeous throwing back his head as he moans, with water running down his chest.

His climax is building up, and Pietro has never come without a hand on his dick. The whole experience is new and fascinating. When Clint hits his prostate one last time he clenches his eyes shut as his climax overcomes him. Clint pulls his hand free and starts jerking off, spraying his come all over Pietro’s stomach.

“Holy shit.” Clint gasps as he comes down from his climax. “You were amazing. The way you react to my touch, those sounds you make…”He pulls Pietro in for a kiss. “I think you are ready for a proper fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but I may have to take a break cuz I still have one more test to go then I'm free. I may not be updating as frequent as I used to. Be patient...I will be back!  
> (I hope you don't found me rushing for the sex part...What Pietro has is probably a trust issue and talking doesn't help much. I would like them to have a heart to heart talk and confession and blah blah blah, but sometimes maybe a little bit action speaks louder than words.)


	7. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are not even official, but their first morning together is as cheesy as it can be.

They end up having breakfast in bed with the trays on their lap. Pietro talks about his two-day trip non-stop while they are eating, sometimes switching to Spanish (just a few cheesy pick-up lines he learnt from his friends in Miami). “Tell me,” Clint asks, noticing how cheerful Pietro becomes when he talks about Miami, “You really love the beach, don’t you?”

“I don’t know. It’s the first beach I’ve ever been to. You look at the sea and imagine what is on the other side. There are…possibilities.” Pietro pops a strawberry into his mouth as he think, “I grew up in Sokovia. It was dusty, gloomy, everything looks kind of gray. I guess Miami is all the things I’ve never had in my life.”

 _He is happy when he is free_ , Clint thinks, _That means…I can’t keep him. One day he will want to run away again. As long as there are things in the world he hasn’t seen._

“That’s because you haven’t seen a lot of places yet.” Clint saya. “If you want to, we can spend a few more days here, see if there’s anything else you like?” “I thought your mission is to get me back to the headquarters?” Pietro asks. “That can wait.” Clint saya, “You are lucky it’s me who’s on the mission.”

“I don’t know.” Pietro looks a little lost but mostly excited, “I have never really been a tourist. Most of the time I run away from life threatening danger.”

“Do I count as life threatening danger?” Clint asks. Definitely.” Pietro laughs, and then he leans in. Clint finds himself doing the same. _This is becoming natural for us_ , he thinks. _We are like some cheesy, newly wedded couple being crazily in love._

 

= = = =

 

They spend the day wandering in the streets, holding hands, until Pietro decides to grab a few movies from the stores and watch them back at the hotel. “I don’t remember going to the movies,” Pietro says, “Maybe when I was very young, before the bomb…maybe my parents had took me and Wanda there.” He holds up two DVDs and shows them to Clint. “Have you ever seen these?”

“Kick…Ass.” Clint says, “I thought this is a children fantasy?” Pietro rolls his eyes. “This is Marvel. Plus it has a sequel so it can’t be that bad!” “Okay,” Clint grumbles, “But only because it has Nicolas Cage in it.” Pietro raises his eyebrows, “You watch movies? I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are suppose to be busy with trainings?” “Yeah, right, but you know…Natasha. She is good with computers, and sometimes she downloads the movies for us even before they are showing.” Clint says. “You two sound close.” Pietro mumbles, and Clint laughs. He ruffles Pietro’s head and shoves another DVD into Pietro’s hand. “Face Off? You are watching this because of that Nicolas guy?”

“Rewatching.” Clint says, “And if you want me to pay for it, you better follow me.” “Or I can just run out of this store…just kidding, Old man.”

 

= = = =

 

“You picked a movie with a mini-Natasha single-handedly killing tons of gangsters, I thought you would be tough enough for Face/Off.” Clint says to a petrified Pietro who wouldn’t let go of his arm. “They fucking cut his face off!” “Yeah, that’s why it is called Face/Off.” Clint mocks him lovingly, but considering Pietro’s state of health he probably can’t take too much of violent killing, he pauses the movie. “Okay, what should we do next? You call the shots.”

“Okay.” Pietro grins as he rests his chin in his hand, kissing Clint soundly on the lips. “What do you usually do when you are on a run-away like this?”

“That’s a good question, because I have never been on a run-away…or should I say I have never been on enough run-aways to give you good suggestions.” Clint says.

“What did you do last time when you and Natasha were on a vacation?” Pietro asks, grabbing the tablet from the night stand.

“Ouch. Someone’s sounding bitter.” Clint says, earning a light punch from Pietro on his arm. “Sorry. There’s somewhere you can’t go to. You’re underage.” he smirks at Pietro, “Too bad, that was so much fun.”

“You do realize at my speed, there’s simply no boundaries.” Pietro says, “Who could catch me even if they could see me and tell that I’m underage?”

“Well, if you insist…we went to Las Vegas. The Casinos.” Clint shrugs, “Not sure if you know what that means…”

Pietro flashes him the “research” he did on the tablet. “Top ten Casinos in Las Vegas,” Clint murmured. _Clever little shit._

“Pack your stuff, old man. We are going.” Pietro jumps off the bed.

“Okay, okay,” Clint rolls his eyes as Pietro bounces around in the room. “But no more running. If we are going anywhere _together_ , we are going on the quinjet.”

“ _Deal._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am guilty of breaking the time-space continuum by putting Kick Ass in it. But hey, it has Nicolas Cage and Aaron in it! (Okay just let my unprofessional fangirl slipping in) Anyone thinking about a Kick-Ass x Avengers fic though? Kick-Ass/Hawkeye and Hit Girl/Black Widow would be cute…(And you probably don’t know what I’m saying…)  
> These few chapters are more like a transition and there will be a (major) problem coming up later for these two to work it out. So they might be a little bit boring?  
> (Okay I’m talking way too much but it’s good to be back!)  
> Comments and tell me what you think!  
> XOXO, EvilInTheNight


	8. Viva, Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers should not be allowed in any casinos. Ever.

“Wow,” Pietro gasps as he looks down from the quinjet. Neon signs and florescent lights illuminate the boulevard, and this is something he has never seen before. “See? This is what you were missing out when you were running. You need to jump out of the frame and see the whole picture.” Clint says as he points down to the city lit up by lights. “You see that? That’s the Strip, where the best casinos and hotels are.”

Pietro leans against the window, and there is something in his eyes: sparks. Maybe it is just the reflection from the city lights, but Pietro looks like he is glowing.

“You’re right,” Pietro says, mesmerized by the city, “There’s so much that I haven’t seen.”

 

= = = =

 

A man in a black suit comes up to them as soon as they landed. “Mr. Barton? Ms. Potts sent me.”

“Ms. Potts?” Pietro asks. “Tony’s girlfriend, the one who he literally cannot live without.” Clint says, turning to the man. “She has arranged the hotel for you and Mr. Maximoff once Mr. Stark informed her you are coming to Las Vegas. Stark Enterprise will pay for your accommodation and entertainment here.” The man said, handing over two credit cards.

“He is trying to woo you here.” Clint rolls his eyes and Pietro laughs. His phone buzzes. It is a message from Tony.

_Have fun. If I went broke I will sell all my suits. Wanda says hi. When are you returning the kid to his sister?_

Clint shoves the phone back into his pocket. “C’mon,” he pulls Pietro to his side, “let’s make Stark go broke.”

 

= = = =

 

Clint sits on the bed as Pietro get dressed in the bathroom. Pepper even made sure they’ve fancy suits to change into. _Say thanks to Pepper, or better, take her out on a date. Those in your lab eating sandwiches doesn’t count----and don’t let Pepper arrange it for you._

Clint just hit the sent button when Pietro walks out. The boy looks a little bit uneasy as he combs his platinum blonde hair with his fingers. But he looks _fucking_ gorgeous in that silvery gray suit that hugs his slender frame. “Well?” He turns around, showing Clint the suit that he’s wearing. “Wow.” Clint stands up, runs his hand down Pietro’s chest, feeling the fabric. Clint’s at a loss of word right now, so he stupidly repeats what he says seconds ago. “Wow.”

At the look in Clint's eyes, Pietro's stomach clenches with anticipation. Standing on his toes, he murmurs against Clint’s lips. “Don’t flatter me. You ain’t half bad yourself.” True, Clint is wearing a coal black tux himself, looking slightly more mature than Pietro with his hair slicked back.

“Ready to burst into some casinos with your super-speed, minor?” Clint asks.

“I will race you there, old man.” Pietro winks.

 

= = = =

 

Clint walks in the casino and immediately spots the kid in his fancy gray suit, drink in hand, waltzing towards him. “Come,” Pietro offers him his hand, “I think I just found a way to earn Stark a fortune.”

“Sit.” He forces Clint down on a chair and passes him his drink. “Chuck-a-luck?” Clint asks, “Do you even know how to play?” “I observed.” Pietro says, “I’ve got the tokens.” He puts a suitcase on Clint’s lap and opens it. “Please tell me you didn’t steal those…” “No, it’s Stark’s, remember?” Pietro says, “I have a pretty good feeling about this game.”

The dealer rotates the birdcage and sets it down.

“I will say…nine in total,” Pietro whispers to Clint, “There’s a one, a two and a six.”

“Are you kidding me?” Clint whispers back, “How did you…don’t tell me you picked it up and looked.”

“How else am I supposed to know?” Pietro blinks innocently.

“I didn’t even see you! I was staring at the cage the whole time!”

“Well, so were the others,” Pietro smirks, “Now are you betting on what I says or not?”

 

= = = =

 

Clint remembers his trip with Tasha here. It was a few years ago, and she was very good at these games. She kept shifting tables so that no one could tell how many times she won, and everyone including Clint thought she was just lucky. Turns out that she was using a few S.H.I.E.L.D. gadgets she “happened to found in her clutch”. Who would have thought the sexy redhead in a sparkly dress that looks like a no-brainer and clings on her partner(Clint) for dear life was cheating the whole time?

Tonight is no different. Pietro (nearly) sat on his lap the whole time, telling Clint what exactly to bet on, and they have kept it low so that no one would notice that they were a little bit too lucky, but the tokens they have tripled.

“Hmm…what do you think about this one?” Clint says. He is a little bit drunk, and so is Pietro, so when the boy leans down and whispers against his lips, “I think it’s time to go back to our room”, he doesn’t hesitate to suck on the lower lip and make it swollen.

“You sure?” Clint asks, but Pietro just smiles.

“There will be more fun up there, I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to end this chapter with their first time, BUT I was too caught up with the casino stuff that you guys probably found boring...so now my problem is how to write a full chapter about sex tomorrow.


	9. On the top floor of Caesars Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you like me?" "Well I have never said I like you." “It’s obvious, isn’t it? You are the only one I have accepted into my world. Who else could it be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being...a few days late. Enjoy.

They barely keep their hands to themselves when they are on their way to the hotel. “Stark got us the penthouse.” Pietro complains. “Why does it have to be on the top floor?”

“I thought you love the view.” Clint smiles as Pietro grabs his hair and pulls him in. “And I’m sure you will love the hot tub jets, too, when I’m done with you.” He could feel Pietro holding his breath because of the idea of him all ruined and sore in Clint’s arms as they lay in the tub arouses him. “Have your way with me.” Pietro smirks as he opens the door.

Clint leans in right away and nips at Pietro's jaw. Pietro turns his head to the side, giving Clint better access, and Clint licks the sting away with his tongue.

“Why don’t you take me to bed already?” Pietro says, unbuckles his belt and takes off his pants. Clint pulls back, quickly removes their clothes and guides Pietro toward the bed, kissing him the whole way.

Clint pours some lube on his fingers, slides them easily inside Pietro, scissors them a little, and Pietro moans into the pillow. “So perfect…” Clint says, kissing his jaw. Pietro’s hands are trembling as he finds the condom and put it on Clint’s length. “Please,” Pietro says breathlessly. His hips are pushing up into Clint's, trying to get some friction against his cock.

He wants to feel it. He would open his legs wide, spread his cheeks so that Clint could go all the way in.

“Here,” Clint guides him so that he is straddling Clint’s lap now, then Clint’s hands slide past Pietro's hips to cup his ass, lifts him up a little so that his hole is right above Clint’s cock, and with the lubricant and the condom he knows if he sits down, he would be taking Clint’s cock inside of him. He would fit like a velvet glove around Clint. Knowing that he is in control of the situation gets Pietro excited, and he moans as he moves his hips around, teasing his own hole with Clint’s erection. It’s long and thick, and Pietro doesn’t even know if he can take it all in.

Clint’s hands help to hold him in position, and Pietro took a deep breath, slowly sinking down and _fuck_ he could feel the head of Clint’s cock pushing against his hole. Pietro relaxes his muscles and there it is, hot and long and thick slowly stretching him open. He just _fucking_ opened himself up with Clint’s dick. It’s a strange sensation that makes Pietro wants to cry.

“Look at you,” Clint says, he’s a little breathless as he watches Pietro going down, his muscles relaxing and contracting like he is _swallowing_ Clint’s length. There’s fascination in his voice, “All wet and open and willing for me.”

He watches himself taking Clint in, an inch, then another inch, he doesn’t know it can go this deep but it is, until Clint’s length is completely in, his balls against Pietro’s ass.

Clint’s chest is heaving, and Pietro leans down to kiss his lips. The movement makes Clint’s dick jerks in Pietro’s ass, and they both let out a light cry. Each slight movement makes Pietro feels Clint’s dick inside of him. He rocks his hips back and forth, just the tiniest movement, and it already feels so good he doesn’t think he can hold any longer.

“Move,” Clint says, looking at Pietro encouragingly, “Lift yourself up then clamp down again, just like you did.” Honestly, Pietro doesn’t know if he can. His legs already feel like jelly. But he does what Clint told him, repeating the movement as he rides Clint’s cock, going all the way in and nearly pulling out completely. Clint moans, and thrusts up uncontrollably because just watching is not enough.

“I think it’s time to really fuck you.” Clint says lazily, and Pietro’s heart skips a beat. The way Clint says it, _dominant, sexy_ and Pietro’s knees go weak immediately. He turns Pietro around without breaking connection, his hips still thrusts shallowly and it gives a new sensation every time he hits a new spot. When Pietro’s back is finally against Clint’s chest, he rolls around and pins Pietro below him. “You’re ready?”

Clint is really fucking into him now, spreading him wider, holding him down, kissing his lips, and that shocks him because this is nothing like the kiss they shared in Clint’s room, right before Pietro ran away. This isn’t some shy little boy experimenting with the older guy that he likes. Clint tugs his hair and Pietro leans into his touch, letting Clint be in control. He yields, he begs, those little noises leaving his lips like prayers as Clint thrusts against the spot inside him.

When Pietro is almost there he turns his head so that he can kiss Clint, spilling all the naughty words into his mouth, and Clint lifts him up enough to give him a hand on his dick. Just a few quick strokes get him coming, his neck arches back, and Pietro’s orgasm leads Clint to the last few violent thrusts as he come, Pietro’s body jerking against his in pleasure.

 

= = = =

 

They lay in the tub, Pietro’s back to Clint's chest, and he moans as hot jets of water melts away the tension in his muscles.

Pietro pants as one of his hands slips over her stomach and down between his legs. He trembles as his fingers caress his hole. “Sore?” He asked. “A little…” Pietro sighs with satisfaction. Clint has made him his. As old fashion and stupid this may sounds, it makes him blush a little.

“Why me, Pietro?” Clint strokes Pietro’s shoulder blade and asks.

“What?” Pietro asks sheepishly, tilts his head to the side so that he could see Clint.

“You know what. Why do you like me?” The corner of Clint’s mouth turns up. _What a silly question._ He never thought he would ask someone that someday.

Pietro cracks a smile. “Well I have never said I like you.” He kisses the older man before he can complain. “It’s obvious, isn’t it? You are the only one I have accepted into my world. Who else could it be?”

For a moment there is only silent, and then Clint tugs Pietro’s hair gently and tilts his head for the right angle for a kiss. What Pietro says is sweet and also scary.

He hasn’t seen much of the world yet.

He chooses Clint, because Clint is the only one he knows beside Wanda.

But he could meet more people, and what if someday someone else caught his eyes? What if he has accepted more people into his world, and realized Clint isn’t the best for him?

_Fuck. Pietro hasn’t even say a word and he is already overthinking things, isn’t he?_

Clint’s fingers slide over Pietro’s chest, pulling him closer. The kid’s back is flushed against his chest. Clint might not consider himself as an “old man”, but having Pietro in his arms, _all strong and young and beautiful_ , he has to say…that kid is really something.

He gently carries the kid back onto the bed, tugs him perfectly under his chin as he spoons him.

And at that moment of his life, Clint realizes that he doesn’t just “like” the kid.

He wants more for him. He would take him to see the world if that’s what Pietro wants. He would even let him go, if freedom is what he wants.

If his deepest fear was watching Pietro died for him, now it becomes knowing that the boy deserves more, and it’s something Clint can’t afford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm so lazy the chapter summary is just extracts from the chapter. But I think they sum up this chapter pretty well. After all, it's not just sex...the sun will rise tomorrow and the problems are still here.


	10. Home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you want more, a place to stay, or a chance to run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm disappointed by my title-making-up skill. That’s not even a proper title. That’s just a lazy song title/lyrics rip off.

Pietro wakes up and Clint isn’t on the bed. He jumps, and thanks god, the older man is sitting by the window, drinking his coffee, but his mind seems to be somewhere else. “Clint?”

Clint turns around as Pietro finds a bathrobe to put on. “Hey, kid.” He says, letting the boy sit in his lap. Caressing Pietro’s face, he looks into those blue eyes and tries to find the answer to the question that has been bordering him this whole time. He can’t.

Then there’s only one way to find out.

“We need to talk.” Clint says softly.

 

= = = =

 

“Well, what do you want to talk about?” Pietro shifts uneasily in Clint’s lap. He has a feeling that this talk…is going to be something serious.

“About…what you are going to do with your life.” Clint says. “I know, you are probably confused right now, so listen to me.” He clasps Pietro’s hand tight, knowing that the boy is as nervous as he is. “You’ve had a life, yes, but have you really lived? There was the war. Then HYDRA. And you have to take care of Wanda. It’s not like there were other paths for you. I know you love Wanda, and you would take care of her anyway, but what if she has found somewhere to settle down? Settle down like she does is an obvious choice, but don’t forget you still have other paths that you can choose.”

“She likes it there? In the headquarter?” Pietro asks. He sounds happy, of course, but also bitter because he is not used to his sister not needing him like she did. He starts to think about how she only said hi though Clint once after he is gone.

“Yes. She’s happy there. I think she starts to find something in common with…the people there.” Clint decides to spare the details like Vision and Wanda are probably a thing now because A) that’s only a guess and B) Pietro would probably freak out and strangle him to death.

Pietro takes a long breath and looks down at their hands. “Yeah. Of course. She’s not so weird after all, I guess?”

“You want to go out there, don’t you?” Clint asks carefully. Pietro looks up and his heart sinks. There’s eagerness in his eyes. Clint has been right all this time. “You love your sister and would never leave her behind because she needs you. But you also love to run free. There’re so many things you haven’t seen in this world, Los. Angeles, San Francisco, The Arc de Triomphe in Paris, the bridges in Venice, Mosque of Rome in Italy, the Great Wall in China…I might not be able to go to all these places in my whole life, but you can.”

“I have never had a choice before.” Pietro whispers. He is scared, because there has never been a brand new world opening up for him like this.

“I want you to have that choice. I want you to think for yourself.” Clint says. He has always known the right thing to say, and he would say it, but he has never hated himself more for saying this out loud. He almost wishes that he didn’t know. “You can get into that quinjet with me, or you can go away. Return anytime you want. I will be waiting. We will all be.”

“No, no,” Pietro suddenly stands up, and he starts pacing in the room. This is what he always does when he is nervous, and Pietro is mumbling in his mother tongue, a debate going on that Clint will never understand. “Please don’t make me choose. I can’t. I can’t make this decision.” He grabs Clint’s arms with such force it almost knocks him off the chair. “Tell me to stay, or whatever, I will do it.”

“Then go see the world, Pietro. This is the one thing that you have never been able to do.” Clint doesn’t know if he is making the right choice for Pietro, and honestly he doesn’t want to push the boy away, but Pietro needs to face it: does he really want to be an Avenger, or does he want a life that he can finally be free? “You remember Bruce Banner, right?” Pietro nods, “He ran away after the battle in Sokovia. We don’t want him to leave, but sometimes couldn’t help but think maybe that’s the life that suits him better. If Natasha could convince him to come back, sure it will be great, but at least Bruce needs to know if it was worth it.”

Pietro stands in silence for a while. Slowly he leans against Clint and let him take him into his arms. “I can’t.” The boy murmurs. Clint kisses his temple. The boy is sweating. “You don’t have to worry about leaving anyone behind. Follow your heart.”

“I can’t! I didn’t know what I want more before, staying, or going out without fear. But now I do.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t feel alive because I am free. I feel alive because you are here. I will choose you, I will choose Wanda, I will always choose… _family_. I know I can’t do it without you.”

“Pietro…” Clint sighs. The boy is scared, and he is shaking in Clint’s arms, but he brave at the same time, spilling everything out like that.

“You say follow my heart, right? But what if…what if…” Pietro doesn’t say anything, just put his hand on Clint’s chest. Clint can feel his own heart pounding under Pietro’s palm.

Pietro doesn’t have to finish his sentence. Clint already knows what he means. He holds Pietro tighter in his arms. “I know. I’m sorry I didn’t know before. But now I do.”

_Because what if my heart lies with you?_

 

= = = =

 

They stand at the front door where Clint fixes the collar of Pietro’s shirt for him. Pietro smiles shyly as Clint fiddles with his hair afterwards.

“I don’t want you to ever change for me.” Clint suddenly says, his hands cup Pietro’s face, making him looks into Clint’s eyes. “I love how witty you are, and how you can be a little brat sometimes. I’m okay with everything that you are.”

Pietro’s eyes look bright and innocent, and Clint wants to kiss him for that.

“It’s okay if you are running fast. I will catch up with you.”

“Being next to you I feel like a five-year old.” Pietro pouts. “You have no idea how much I love that you need me.” Clint laughs. The kid just fucking pouted, and that expression is priceless. “You are one of the strongest Avengers. The others may have strength, but time is on your side. Don’t ever believe that you are less than any of us.”

 

“So…where do you want to go?” Clint asks when they steps aboard the quinjet.

“Home?” Pietro asks. He’s surprised how easy the word rolled off his tongue.

“Home.” Clint smiles. _Yes, home._ Oh, he couldn’t wait to see the others. Tony, Natasha, maybe even Bruce. Imagine that priceless expression on Steve’s face.

 

Encore:

“Clint, why is my sister and that robot holding hands?”

“Ummm…probably the same reason why we are holding hands?”

“ARGGGGGGGGGG”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to miss this so much…feel great to write something a little bit longer than I used to, although I must say long fanfics really aren’t my thing (and I know this isn’t long to most of you guys). Please comment below to tell me what you think, if you have any idea for my new Quint fics (Yes I made that up with my friend before we know it’s called hawksilver or something), or you just think I’m speaking too much.


End file.
